


"Господин Скамандер!"

by Emiliya



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Detectives, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Представьте себе милую английскую деревеньку. Классика жанра: деревня, практически все время своего существования бывшая в вассалитете некой семьи; наследник этой самой семьи; и новый инспектор, приехавший аж из Лондона. Несчастный, он ожидал тишины и спокойствия, но забыл, что речь идет о типичной английской деревне, со всеми ее прелестями...
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 5





	1. Вступление

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> ПОЛНЫЙ ООС Ньютона.

_Лондон, 1918_

Война окончена. Война, продолжавшаяся почти пять лет, была наконец окончена.  
Люди не могли поверить своему счастью. Скоро, очень скоро сыновья и мужья вернутся в свои семьи. Скоро все станет как раньше (ничего не будет как раньше).

Города уже начинали приводить в божеский вид. Да, некоторые страны еще не сдались, но это было только вопросом времени. К тому же, без поддержки Тройственного союза (в частности, Германии), эти в основном маленькие страны не могли добраться до Великобритании.

Капитан пятого отряда Персиваль Грейвс лежал в палате Центральной лондонской больницы. С обеих сторон его окружали койки, на которых так же лежали военные разных рангов и возрастов. Кто-то пустил слух, что в соседней палате лежит бригадный генерал, и именно поэтому рядом с дверью стоит охрана.  
Персиваль прекрасно понимал, что это бред. Он знал, что офицеры с таким высоким званием вряд ли будут лежать в больнице вместе со всеми, пусть даже в отдельной палате. Нет, бригадный генерал был выше этого, он умело командовал людьми, сидя в безопасном (относительно) доме или палатке. За все время своего пребывания на фронте Грейвс ни разу не встретил на поле боя военнослужащего, чье звание было выше подполковника.  
А еще он прекрасно знал, что в соседней палате лежат военнопленные. И именно поэтому рядом со входом туда всегда стоит охрана, а врачей — даже одинокую медсестру — туда пускают только в сопровождении минимум двух солдат.

Где-то вдалеке прогремел гром, за окном сверкнула молния. Персиваль лениво перевел взгляд в сторону звука и вздохнул: находиться здесь становилось невыносимо. В конце концов, его ранение было не таким уж и серьезным, чтобы держать его здесь чертовых три недели. Он вполне мог в это время помогать где-то на фронте! Ну в крайнем случае, где-то в городе. Как бы то ни было, в нынешней ситуации, в нынешнем состоянии страны, любые руки будут не лишними.  
Взгляд упал на белую прикроватную тумбу, чья поверхность была заполнена различными листовками, двумя пустыми стаканами и графином, наполненным водой почти доверху. Автоматически отметив цвет тумбы, Персиваль поморщился: за время своего пребывания в больнице этот цвет ему приелся настолько, что он сомневался, сможет ли находиться в любом помещении с белыми стенами дольше двух минут.  
Уставший взгляд зацепился за листовки, а вспомнив о составе коих, Грейвс с трудом удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть, выражая свое презрение. Едва ли не каждые два дня к ним в больницу неизменно приходили разные люди и раздавали подобные листовки, рассказывая, как прекрасно работать, как весело помогать людям и вообще как же здорово жить. Персиваль не видел смысла в этих действиях потому, что твердо знал одну вещь: после фронта, после возвращения с настоящей войны, у служившего есть только два пути: либо учиться жить без сражений и находить свое место в жизни, либо благополучно закончить жизнь с петлей на шее, совершив совершенно не достойный офицера поступок и покончив с собой.  
Лишенный привычного устоя, выкинутый во «враждебную» среду, солдат чаще всего теряет себя. В попытках найти смысл жизни, вояки пытаются вернуть себе привычный темп жизни. Они ищут (и находят, чаще всего) работу, но выполняют ее механически. Потом начинают пить, рассуждать о жизни как столетние старцы или как обиженные миром подростки. И в конце концов заканчивают свое жалкое существование в городском морге, чаще всего со следом от веревки на шее.

Капитан презирал таких людей за слабость. Он мог понять их, но менее жалкими они от этого понимания в его глазах не становились. Он был твердо уверен, что если человек сумел вернуться с войны, если сумел сохранить себе жизнь, то _обязан_ бороться дальше. Просто чтобы доказать всем — и себе в первую очередь, — что его жизнь осталась при нем не просто так.

Взгляд снова вернулся к листовкам. В голове мелькнула мысль, что как бы он ни ругал про себя тех, кто сдался, если он не хочет стать таким же, то должен найти себе занятие. Стиснув зубы и сев выше, Грейвс взял первую же бумажку.  
На белой листовке большими черными буквами красовалась надпись: «Добро пожаловать в полицейскую академию!».

Мысль в голове сложилась за долю секунды. «Во всяком случае, — думал Персиваль, тем же вечером дописывая заявление на вступление, — это единственная профессия, хоть немного похожая на мою предыдущую деятельность».


	2. I. Убийство по-американски; 1.1. Новый инспектор

Утреннее солнце освещало городок Лизардтаун. Это была типичная английская деревенька, наполненная двухэтажными домиками и маленькими магазинчиками. Дома здесь отличались только внешним видом: более старые были построены из темного камня, а за стены и оконные рамы непременно цеплялись зеленые вьюнки с маленькими цветочками. На окраине городка стояла большая церковь, куда по воскресеньям приходили жители Лизардтауна, а еще дальше, всего в шести милях* от церкви, начинались владения семьи Скамандер.  
Вообще, если уж говорить откровенно, то вся территория городка и всё находящееся там принадлежало этим людям, но после отмены вассалитета размер их территорий существенно уменьшился. А после Мировой войны Лизардтаун – в основном благодаря потоку беженцев и искателей спокойной жизни, – и вовсе превратился из обычной деревеньки в небольшой городок.

Пока что еще холодные, совершенно не согревающие лучи восходящего солнца осветили и дом по улочке Вейверли. Раньше здесь жил старый рыбак, но еще в самом начале войны он погиб, утонув в реке. С тех пор дом пустовал, считай, больше десяти лет. Возможно, он пустовал бы и дальше, но вчера вечером в город въехала блестящая черная машина и подьехала как раз к этому дому.

Еще до этого события в Лизардтауне пошли слухи, что старый инспектор Джонс уходит в отставку, а на его место пришлют человека из Лондона. И пусть этому мало кто верил, практически все понимали, что в этих слухах есть доля правды: старый Фредерик Джонс служил верой и правдой практически всю свою жизнь, но возраст все же брал свое. И пусть в свои почти семьдесят лет он был довольно резвым, здоровье не позволяло заниматься любимым делом и дальше.  
Если говорить коротко, то все понимали, что старика скоро кто-нибудь заменит. Кто-то даже думал, что это будет констебль Маркус Кренг - зачем присылать человека аж из Лондона (!), если в их отделении есть констебль и еще несколько полисменов?

На все доводы и слухи весь участок отмалчивался.

Однако вчера вечером все домыслы и сплетни были окончательно разбиты одним событием: около восьми вечера в Лизардтаун въехала блестящая черная машина.

Явно полный чувства собственного достоинства, черный Райли девятой серии "Монако"* гордо проехал через весь город и остановился у дома погибшего рыбака. Водитель автомобиля вышел и, скрытый вечерними сумерками, прошел в дом с чемоданом в правой руке.  
Так выяснилось сразу три вещи: во-первых, приезжий из Лондона оказался вполне реален, во-вторых, дом действительно убирался и приводился в порядок не просто так, ну и в-третьих, новый инспектор, по словам очевидцев, которым посчастливилось все же увидеть полисмена, был весьма видным мужчиной с тяжелым взглядом.

Как и в любой деревеньке, слухи разнеслись довольно быстро. И, опять-таки, как и в любой деревеньке, снедаемые любопытством люди решили не нападать на нового жителя всем скопом, здраво рассудив, что вряд ли новый служитель закона будет очень этому рад. О нет, они поступили намного проще и взяли с констебля Кренга обещание, что он познакомит новое начальство - хотя бы зрительно - со всеми жителями города. А со старыми каждого лично.  
Бедняга Маркус напора людей не выдержал и согласился, пусть и с явным страданием в глазах.

* * * *

Величественный особняк Скамандеров, носивший название Аббингтон-хаус, освещался мягкими предрассветными лучами. Отражаясь в оконных стеклах восточного крыла, проникая вглубь дома, они освещали и деревянное покрытие пола, сложенное замысловатым узором; и множество картин, изображающих как местные красоты, так и красивейшие места из самых разных углов мира; и портреты друзей и членов семьи....  
Освещали они также и стоящего рядом с окном молодого человека.

Он был высок и красив. Даже сейчас, в такое раннее утро, он был одет в свою униформу дворецкого. Разве что черный пиджак-ласточку держал в руках. Карие глаза были наполненны спокойствием и уверенностью, как впрочем и вся фигура мужчины. Звали его Остин Барроу.  
Подойдя ближе к окну и приоткрыв его, Остин вдохнул прохладный воздух. Пока что огромный особняк дышал спокойствием, но Остин, как личный дворецкий господина Скамандера - а значит как человек, отвечающий за действия прислуги и следящий за состоянием хозяина, - прекрасно знал, что уже совсем скоро жители дома проснутся, и жизнь здесь забурлит с новой силой.

К тому же вчера вечером он получил письмо от своего хозяина. Вести были утешительные - его господин писал, что задержится по дороге домой в Лондоне, но дел у него там не много, так что к вечеру следующего дня он будет дома.  
Другое дело, что понятие слова "вечер" у его хозяина крайне расплывчатое, поэтому сегодня Остину придется, возможно, до поздней ночи сидеть за расчетами или книгой, дожидаясь господина Скамандера.

Тонкие, практически обескровленные губы растянулись в легкой улыбке. Барроу прекрасно знал, что вместе с ним в радостном ожидании замрет весь дом, стоит ему только упомянуть о возвращении господина. Штат прислуги Скамандера очень любил, ведь именно благодаря ему поместье было реставрировано после войны, а огромный сад, примыкающий к дому, был почищен и восстановлен до мельчайших подробностей.  
Кроме всего прочего, молодой господин, так же как и все предыдущие хозяева этих земель, быстро наладил нужные связи. Как следствие - городок продолжал процветать, а в магазинах были самые лучшие и свежие товары.

Так и продолжая улыбаться своим мыслям, Остин прикрыл глаза и провел рукой по зачесанным темно-каштановыми волосам, после чего надел пиджак. Поправив и одернув его, он стремительным, почти летящим шагом пошел к двери дальше по коридору. Как бы прекрасен ни был рассвет, но ему пора приниматься за работу.

Проходя по длинному коридору, устланному темно-красным ковровым покрытием едва ли не до стен, он уже машинально цеплялся взглядом за прекрасно выполненные натюрморты, пейзажи и портреты. Но вот, пройдя еще немного, он замер и вернулся назад. Где-то в груди привычным клубочком свернулась какая-то странная тяжесть - с портрета на Остина смотрел Тесеус Скамандер, прежний хозяин родового поместья.  
Так же, как и его младший брат, Тесей получил от голубоглазой матери и зеленоглазого отца проницательные зеленые глаза, иногда казавшиеся голубыми. И если у нынешнего хозяина поместья цвет глаз зависел от освещения, то у его старшего брата они окрашивались холодным голубым оттенком в моменты искренней ярости. Остин прекрасно помнил этот взгляд.

Из груди мужчины вырвался невольный вздох. С войны Тесеус так и не вернулся. Барроу до сих пор иногда вспоминал, как они хоронили пустой гроб. Тогда же они все и познакомились с другой стороной Ньютона Скамандера. Получив в наследство от брата семейное угодье, исследователь не забросил его, нет. Он с завидным рвением и упорством взялся восстанавливать город и дом.

Остин никому не признается, что иногда он боялся нового господина. Просто потому, что в некоторые моменты он был _слишком_ схож с покойным братом.

Где-то вдалеке послышался шум. Вздрогнув и вынырнув из воспоминаний, Барроу быстрым шагом отправился туда. Если господин прибывает уже вечером (ночью?), нужно привести все в порядок и подготовить комнату.

* * * *

Персиваль где-то с час уже лежал на своей постели и смотрел на пылинки, летающие в свете солнца. В который раз он удивлялся тому, как быстро расцветает природа утром: вот еще темнота и еле-еле виднеется уже едва посветлевший горизонт, а вот уже за какой-то час успело взойти солнце и осветить собой мир.  
В том числе и обновленный мир Персиваля Грейвса.

Вместо уютной, пусть и небольшой, но наполненной своим холостяцким шармом и порядком квартирки с двумя комнатами (одна из которых - гостиная), он получил целый дом. Двухэтажный, с каменной кладкой и крышей, покрытой черепицей. Гостиная и большая библиотека, дополненная книгами самого Грейвса; просторная светлая кухонька с газовой (!) плитой; прихожая с лестницей наверх и зеркалом, высящем у двери, - типичный состав первого этажа. Впрочем, второй этаж этого пряничного домика тоже был таким: с двумя спальнями, ванной комнатой и лесенкой на чердак (туда Персиваль благоразумно решил не лезть), кабинетом. Классический английский домик. Классический домик из сказок.

Впрочем, у Перси складывалось дурное ощущение, что тут все как в чертовой сказке. Аж противно от этой сладости - она буквально чувствуется на зубах, скрипя противными сахарными гранулами.  
Просто проехавшись вчера вечером через город, он понял, что будет ненавидеть его.

Когда Грейвс получил распоряжение о переводе, он сначала удивился, потом замер в раздумьях, а после разозлился. Складывалось довольно противное ощущение, что от него просто избавились, как от старой вещи: выкидывать жалко, а использовать уже нельзя. Конечно, Серафина пыталась все объяснить, но Перси был неумолим и не слушал ее. Едва ли не впервые за все время службы.  
Серафина, что самое интересное, на друга и соратника совершенно не обижалась, в чем-то даже разделяя его жалобы.

Но вот, несмотря на все жалобы и попытки что-либо изменить, Персиваль Грейвс здесь, в Лизардтауне, в старом (пусть и приведенном в порядок) доме. Весьма и весьма безрадостная картина.

Решив, что размышлений о бренности бытия и противности ситуации достаточно, инспектор Грейвс рывком поднялся с постели и потянулся.  
Быстро собравшись, мужчина сел за кухонный стол с чашкой кофе в руках.

Персиваль Грейвс был не молод. Его виски уже были посеребрены сединой, однако на деле мужчине было чуть меньше сорока. Мрачный и хмурый, с кустистыми бровями, он смотрел на мир через призму какой-то свойственной только ему логики. Может, именно это и было причиной высокой раскрываемости у него - Персиваль мог распутать едва ли не любое дело.

Погружённый в свои раздумия, мужчина едва не поперхнулся кофе, услышав звонок в дверь. "Здесь они громче, чем в Лондоне," - машинально отметил он и прошел к выходу.  
За дверью стоял молодой констебль. Насколько помнил Перси, его звали то ли Маркус, то ли Мейсон Кренг.

\- Доброе утро, сэр! - радостно начал констебль. - Я Маркус Кренг, - "Надо же, почти не ошибся", - мысленно хмыкнул инспектор, - и моя задача - показать вам город и познакомить с некоторыми его жителями.

Тяжелый вздох удержать удалось с трудом. Даже понимая, что это будет сложно, Перси искренне хотел избежать такого нездорового оптимизма и энтузиазма рядом с собой. Но... Видно, не судьба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Шесть миль - приблизительно 9,6 км;  
> На счёт марки авто: я не знаю, правильно ли написала, но выглядит он так: http://jaygl.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Riley-9-1.jpg. Эти машины выпускались всего лишь двенадцать лет, с 1926 до 1938 (©Википедия)


	3. 1.2. Смерть под колесами и Остин Барроу

Средний рост, темные волосы, живой взгляд - такую короткую характеристику Персиваль смог дать Маркусу Кренгу. В ходе разговора с ним к списку также прибавились оптимизм и вполне искренняя вера во все происходящее.  
Мысленно Грейвс усмехнулся - Маркус мог сколько угодно сверкать голубыми глазами, но любовь со стороны слабого пола он таким образом вряд ли найдет. Впрочем, тот, похоже, и не рассчитывал ни на что.  
С другой стороны, кто его знает? В подобных предсказаниях Персиваль силен не был.

Знакомство с городком и его жителями началось с небольшой кафешки, где инспектор был напоен прекрасным кофе. В магазинчике рядом же пухлый пекарь продал ему смешное на вид пирожное, представился Якобом Ковальски и пожелал удачи на новом месте.  
Как позже объяснил Маркус, мистер Ковальски был не "мистер", а "пан", и относился как раз к категории так называемых "новых жителей". Но благодаря доброте, уважению и вкусной выпечке, быстро нашел общий язык с местными жителями и стал любимчиком у многих пожилых леди. Да и не только у них:

\- Слыхал я, что он в младшую Голдштейн влюблен, - так же поведал Грейвсу его провожатый, откусывая кусок от булочки, покрытой застывшим кремом будто длинными волосами.

А после клятвенно заверил, что познакомит его и с младшей, и со старшей из сестер. Причем со второй даже скорее, чем с первой - Порпентина ("Только не называйте ее так, Тина ненавидит свое полное имя") работала в школе городка Лизардтаун, к которой они как раз и направлялись.

\- И что же она преподает, если не секрет? - усмехнувшись самыми уголками губ, спросил Персиваль.

\- Физическое воспитание.

В общем и в целом, не считая до противного оптимистичного Кренга под боком с самого утра, день начинался не так уж и плохо.  
Погода была на удивление приятной, утренняя прохлада почти ушла, но ее остатки все равно чувствовались (особенно после того, как они добрых двадцать минут пробыли сначала в кафешке, согревая руки о чашки, а после лишь немногим меньше в булочной "Ковальски"). Кренг все рассказывал, рассказывал...

\- А чем занимается младшая Голдштейн? - вдруг спросил Персиваль, незаметно почесав за ухом и пригладив короткие поседевшие волосы на висках.

\- Она работает официанткой в том кафе, где мы были, - спокойно ответил ничуть не удивленный столь резким прерыванием его рассказа Маркус. Складывалось такое впечатление, что сержанта вообще мало что могло вывести из равновесия. - Видимо, сейчас не ее смена, - добавил он с улыбкой.

Персиваль подумал, что Кренг слишком оптимистичен, но вслух ничего не сказал.

* * * *

Школа, церковь, кафе, булочная, магазинчик на углу - Персивалю казалось, что сержант умудрился протащить его по всему городу и раззнакомить практически со всеми жителями. Хотя, сказать по правде, Грейвс не запомнил практически ни одного имени. Зато уже знал, с кем хочет познакомиться всенепременно.  
Да, речь шла о молодом господине Скамандере, о котором люди говорили не иначе, как с большим уважением и любовью. И теперь Персиваль мог признать, что Маркус не преувеличивал, говоря об обожании местных жителей.

\- Теперь еще раз, и поподробнее, - сказал инспектор, уже сидя в участке и мысленно перебирая имена новых сотрудников. - Что такого сделал этот ваш Скамандер, что здесь его аж так любят?

Правда, уже спустя мгновение он пожалел, что вообще затеял этот разговор: Кренг побледнел, потом покраснел, а потом его лицо стало выражать такую степень отсраненности, что Персиваль даже испугался, как бы сержант не лишился чувств.  
К чести Маркуса, он все же удержался в сознании, однако причины, объясняющей это... Это.... Это, так и не дал.

\- После войны наш город был практически полностью разрушен и отрезан от мира, - начал он, перекладывая на стол начальства какие-то папки, - хозяин этих земель погиб на фронте, слуги остались в поместье только из памяти о нем.

\- Ага, - кивнул Грейвс. - И он вам помог, да?

\- О, сэр, - покачал головой и улыбнулся Маркус, - не то слово. Господин Скамандер в рекордно короткие сроки восстановил город и вывел его на новый уровень. Теперь мы как маленький Лондон, наполненный деревенскими обычаями, - открыв какую-то папку, он достал пару листов и положил их перед Грейвсом.

\- Вроде походов в церковь по воскресеньям, да? - зачем-то уточнил тот, беря документы. - Ну и что это?

\- Вы абсолютно правы, сэр, - кивнул Кренг. - Это рапорты и отчеты по последним делам, произошедшим здесь.

Кустистые брови инспектора сошлись к переносице, стоило ему вчитаться в текст на первом же листке. Дело казалось элементарным, но даже так выглядело странно. А может, Персиваль банально отвык от такого типа расследований.  
Нехорошо.

* * * *

Мужчина тридцати четырех лет, был сбит автомобилем, удар оказался смертельным. Особых примет не имел, жил в Лизардтауне всего несколько месяцев, практически ни с кем не общался. Практически.  
Если не брать во внимание разные слухи (начиная от травмы, полученной на войне, и заканчивая тем, что он член какой-то секты и приносит в жертву девственниц), то выходило, что общался он только с одним человеком. С господином Скамандером.

Наличие везде и всюду этого самого Скамандера начинало изрядно раздражать.

\- Маркус, - Персиваль стоял в единственном и, тем не менее, прекрасно обустроенном морге городка ("Я даже знать не хочу, как господину Скамандеру удалось обустроить городок аж настолько, Маркус", - прервал Грейвс, когда сержант открыл рот в ответ на взгляд инспектора) и смотрел на тело. Вернее, на то, что от него осталось.

\- Да, сэр? - Кренг стоял за его плечом и, казалось, пытался слиться с окружающей средой. Должно быть, вид переломанного тела не доставлял ему особого удовольствия.

\- Будь добр предоставить мне полную информацию о жертве, - неглубоко вздохнув, Маркус кивнул и быстрым шагом удалился прочь.

Брови Персиваля едва заметно приподнялись - вообще-то, он не давал разрешения на уход, - но тут же вернулись на место, стоило ему вновь посмотреть на тело.  
В принципе, если бы не приличных размеров гематомы на лице и переломанные (едва ли не сплюснутые в кашу) конечности, убитого можно было считать вполне симпатичным мужчиной. По крайней мере, по словам все того же сержанта, Гарольд Бэкинем был популярен среди женщин, но предпочтения никому не отдавал и ни с кем не завязывал отношений. Складывалось такое впечатление, что он действительно общался _только_ со Скамандером.

Почему же именно так? Чем он занимался?

Глянув на тело в последний раз, Грейвс кивнул сам себе, будто подтверждая список вопросов, поблагодарил коронера и ушел наверх.

По словам все того же коронера, Гарольд был убит буквально вчера ночью. Сначала неизвестный оглушил его несколькими не слабыми ударами в лицо и живот - "Возможно была драка, инспектор Грейвс", - а после, видимо испугавшись, переехал его на автомобиле. Пожалуй, самым страшным здесь было то, что умер Бэкинем после второго наезда.  
"Прямо какое-то убийство по-американски*", - подумал инспектор, принимая из рук заметно посвежевшего Кренга бумаги и вслушиваясь в его голос.

\- Переехал к нам около четырех месяцев назад, ни с кем не общался, чем занимается - неизвестно, - подытожил в конце парень. - Сэр, могу я дать вам совет? - Персиваль сначала глянул на Маркуса исподлобья, буквально на секунду оторвав взгляд от бумаг, но после кивнул и продолжил чтение. - Вам стоит сходить в поместье Скамандеров и поговорить с господином....

\- Возможно ты не поверишь мне, Маркус, - с равнодушием в голосе начал мужчина, - но я и так собирался туда. Все ниточки пока что указывают на этого Скамандера, к тому же, если он тут вроде местного бога, мне нужно хотя бы познакомиться с ним, - бумаги нашли свое место на краю стола, а сам Персиваль накинул плащ и шляпу.

Маркус же, казалось, даже не задумался о том, что Персиваль мог добраться до поместья самостоятельно, а потому дошел с инспектором до его дома, сел рядом с ним в машину и периодически тихо говорил, куда сворачивать и мимо чего они проезжают.

* * * *

Остин бегал по всему поместью и старался не злиться. Каждый раз одно и то же; каждый божий раз, стоило придти известию о скором приезде господина, у всех все начинало валиться из рук, а сам Остин чувствовал себя мальчиком на побегушках, а не старшим дворецким и личным слугой Скамандера.

Стоило Барроу хоть немного успокоиться, как тут же находилось что-то, что вновь выбивало его из состояния равновесия и заставляло злиться.  
А злиться и терять самообладание мужчина ох, как не любил.

Когда он услышал звонок от парадной двери, то как раз отчитывал одну из горничных. Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, Остин глянул куда-то в сторону неба, отослал девушку убираться в коридор и пошел открывать, уже четко осознавая, что это не хозяин.

Господин никогда не приезжал раньше. Позже - часто, вовремя - периодически, но раньше.... Всякий в поместье об этом знал. И если хозяин сказал, что будет поздним вечером, значит будет либо поздним вечером, либо к глубокой ночи.

На пороге стояли жизнерадостный (впрочем, как и обычно) сержант Кренг и хмурый (хотя скорее через чур серьезный) брюнет, ростом чуть выше среднего. С каким-то злорадством Остину подумалось, что Ньютон, чей рост был добрых шесть футов*, выше этого господина.

\- Чем я могу помочь доблестным стражам закона? - с вежливой улыбкой поинтересовался Барроу. Дел было невпроворот, но помочь джентельменам из полиции он считал своим долгом, как гражданина Соединенного Королевства.

\- И тебе добрый день, Остин, - кивнул Кренг. - Позволь представить: инспектор Персиваль Грейвс, - Маркус специально отступил в сторону.

\- Рад познакомиться с вами, - сделал шаг вперед молчавший до этого мужчина и протянул руку. Уголки его губ дернулись.

\- Взаимно, инспектор. Остин Барроу, старший дворецкий дома Скамандеров, - представился Остин, пожимая широкую и крепкую ладонь. "Вероятнее всего, - мысленно отметил Барроу, - что до службы в полиции он служил, возможно даже он из тех добровольцев, коих было так много после войны".

Пригласив полисменов пройти в дом, Остин закрыл дверь и провел их в малую гостиную, по дороге приказав одной из горничных принести чай.

\- Мистер Барроу, - начал Персиваль, стоило им сесть на зеленый диван, стоящий в просторной комнате. Остин, что, в принципе, не удивительно, остался стоять. - Прежде всего я бы хотел поговорить с вашим хозяином. Когда это будет возможно?

\- Не ранее, чем завтра утром, инспектор Грейвс, - покачал головой дворецкий. - Господин Скамандер возвращается только сегодня вечером, и я хотел бы, чтобы он смог хоть немного прийти в себя после длительной дороги.

\- Во сколько же он приедет? - снова спросил Грейвс, немного помолчав.

\- Сие мне неизвестно, сэр, - спокойно ответил Остин. - Возможно господин будет дома к девяти, а возможно к двенадцати. Все зависит от дороги и погоды.

\- Пожалуйста, предупредите его, что мне нужно срочно поговорить с ним, - Маркус был готов поклясться, что пока его новое начальство выражало свою просьбу, бровь Остина дернулась.

\- Всенепременно, мистер Грейвс, - кивнул Барроу, после достал из кармана серебряные часы на цепочке и посмотрел на время, - Увы, я буду вынужден покинуть вас. Дела не ждут. Лили подаст вам чай, а после проводит к выходу, - и, будто по волшебству, в дверях появилась шатенка с подносом в руках, а сам Остин, вроде бы ушедший неспешным шагом, исчез с такой скоростью, что Персиваль грешным делом подумал, будто бы тот _бежал_ от них.

И только вернувшись в участок, он, сев за стол и проматывая произошедший диалог, поправил дворецкого:

\- Вообще-то, инспектор.

Единственный вывод, который можно было сделать из сегодняшнего дня, это то, что все здесь упирается в Скамандера. "Черт, а ведь мне даже никто не сказал его имя", - как-то вдруг понял Персиваль, сидя на своей постели в доме по улочке Вейверли.

Определенно, завтрашний день будет странным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - подобные убийства всегда были классикой в американском детективе (в частности, периодически использовалось Рексом Стаутом в рассказах о Ниро Вульфе).  
> Шесть футов - 182-184 см. Собсна, за основу взят рост актеров; рост мистера Редмэйна 184 см, рост мистера Фаррелла 178 см, то бишь пять футов и десять дюймов. До шести не хватило всего два дюйма :")

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
